What to Expect When You're In Anubis
by crazed4anubis101
Summary: The couples from What to Expect When You're Expecting take the pregnant couples from House of Anubis under their wing while dealing with pregnancy problems of their own. Couples include Moy, Meddie, Amfie, Patrome, Fabina, Holex, Juvan, Skamsey, Marsie, and Garendy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my new story, What to Expect When You're In Anubis. It's a crossover of What to Expect When You're Expecting and House of Anubis where the couples in Anubis get pregnant and the couples in What to Expect take them under their wings while dealing with their pregnancy problems. Please enjoy the story, and BE NICE IN THE COMMENTS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, What to Expect, or babies. :(**

_xxx_

Patricia's POV

September 15th

2:00 PM

"Hey, Pips." I greet my sister as she walks into Joy and my room. "Hey Trish." Piper replies.

Piper sits on my beanbag and pops her gum. "Do you have to do that?" I snap.

"Whoa, what's your deal?" Piper asks.

I'm surprised. That was a little rude, even for me. Piper pops gum all the time.

"Sorry," I apologize, which is also unlike me.

"What the crap is up with you, girl?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. Can you keep a secret?" I ask.

Piper nods and leans forward.

"I've put on, like, two pounds over the past few weeks." I say quietly.

Piper gasps, half reprimanding and half excited.

"What do you think is up?" Piper asks.

I'm now nervous, especially since she's the sensible one and now she's acting all catty.

"Are you nauseous?" Piper asks.

My eyes widen and flicker around the room, because I just realized that I am.

"Well, kind of, but... I'm sure it's just a stomach bug." I say, making excuses for myself.

Piper thinks for a moment. She then inhales sharply and rubs her hands together.

"What if you're pregnant?" Piper asks, her eyes wide.

Then the realization hits me. What if I... AM pregnant? I mean, I've been having heartburn. I've been throwing up at like 3 in the morning.

What would Jerome do? I mean, I hate to admit it, but I think I'm actually in love with the Slimeball. Every day when I get home to Anubis from school, I look forward to telling him about my day and, well, I especially look forward to our make out sessions.

"Crap." I say and feel wetness on my cheeks.

Piper moves to sit next to me on my bed.

"Hey, sis. It's ok. I'm probably wrong." Piper says and her arm circles my shoulders.

I hug her, which is not something I would usually do, even though she IS my sister.

Joy's POV

3:00 PM

I'm laying down in my room with Mick on top of me, kissing my neck.

I suddenly feel a burning sensation in my throat. I groan at the pain.

Mick pulls away. "Something wrong, baby?" He asks.

"My throat..." I trail off.

I run to the bathroom and retch in the toilet. Mick stands behind me, surprised.

"Babe, you ok?" He asks when I'm finished.

I look up at him and smile a weak, shaky smile. "Yeah. Probably just a bug." I answer.

A thought then strikes me. Our 'first time' was 6 weeks ago. I'm not sure if he used protection.

The very thought makes me tip over. My shoulder blade hits the bathtub and I wince in pain.

"Whoa, you ok?" Mick asks.

"I'm fine." I snap.

Mick steps back and his eyes widen.

"Sorry," I say.

Mick nods and kisses my forehead.

Nina's POV

4:00 PM

I'm video chatting with my cousin, Diana, when I suddenly feel a pain from heartburn.

"Ow," I grit through my teeth.

Diana looks concerned. "You ok, Nin?"

I smile a forced smile. "I'm fine. Just some heartburn."

"You shouldn't be having that at this age. Have you been having nausea, strange dreams, suddenly hot or cold, mood swings?" Diana wants to be a postpartum nurse, so she knows a lot about those symptoms could mean.

I then think about it. I mean, I have been puking, but only in the morning. And yesterday I yelled at Fabian for playing his guitar, which he does daily.

"Holy cheese," I say.

Diana's always been able to know what I'm thinking. So, she knows I'm worried about the possibility of me being pregnant.

"You'll be ok, it's probably just a phantom pregnancy. Have you taken any tests?" Diana asks.

I shake my head.

"Well then, we don't know for sure. You could be fine." Diana says.

I then hear a knock at Amber and my room (but Amber's taking a bath).

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Fabian," A voice says.

My eyes widen in shock. "Go, we'll talk later." Diana says. I nod quickly and end the chat.

"Can I come in?" Fabian asks.

"Yeah!" I reply and snap my laptop closed.

Fabian then walks in, with a bouquet of roses covering his face. He moves the roses to the side, revealing a huge smile.

I return the smile. "Aww, what's this?" I ask.

"Just a little gift I got for you from Trudy's garden." He replies, fixing a flower that was sticking out farther from the others.

"Thank you!" I say and he hands me the flowers. I take them into my arms and kiss his cheek.

When I pull away, Fabian looks concerned.

"What's wrong? Usually you go straight for the lips, but today it's just the cheek." He says.

I try to pretend nothing's wrong and smile, but it comes out forced. "I'm fine." I say.

Fabian nods, but he keeps an eye on me for the rest of the night.

Mara's POV

5:00 PM

I'm rereading one of my books for the history exam tomorrow when I feel a sense of anger and hostility.

Eddie walks into the living room and smiles. "Hey, Mars." He greets me.

"Do you have to call me that?" I snarl.

Eddie blinks a few times and steps back.

Ok, that was strange. He calls me that all the time, and it suits me since I love the solar system.

Amber's POV

6:00 PM

I wake up in a haze, wiping drool from the corner of my mouth.

"You ok?" Alfie groans.

I nod and prop myself up on my shoulder, sighing.

"I had a dream that my mom was a unicorn." I say.

Alfie laughs and scratches his forehead. "That's crazy."

My nostrils flare and I feel my cheeks burning. "Back off, man." I say.

Alfie's chocolate eyes widen and he holds his hands up in surrender. I then feel horrible.

"Sorry, Alfie." I say.

He nods and kisses my hair.

"Dinner!" I hear Trudy call.

"Come on, let's go get dinner." I say and take Alfie's hand.

At dinner, all the girls are quiet.

"What's going on?" Mick asks.

"Yeah, you're all being so quiet. Are you tired?" Fabian asks.

All us girls mumble things like 'yeah' and 'sorta.'

After dinner, I get a group text from Patricia.

_trixiethedemonic: Ok, all us girls need to meet in the attic ASAP._

**ambsthekitten: Why the attic? It's so scary.**

_joylessjoy: Amber, suck it up._

**ambsthekitten: Hey! Rude.**

_marsfrommars: Amber's right, guys. We shouldn't break the rules._

_ninathebrave: Yeah, too many bad memories from up there. Can we do it in Amber and my room instead?_

_trixiethedemonic: The boys will hear us, and I've got big news that only us girls can know. Please._

I sigh and text back something before getting my garlic and holy water.

**ambsthekitten: Fine, but I'm bringing garlic.**

Joy's POV

7:45 PM

"What did you need?" I ask quietly, making sure not to spill the popcorn.

Patricia bites her lip and sits down cross-legged.

"Yeah, and why did it have to be here?" Nina asks.

Amber glares at Patricia and sets her garlic next to her.

Mara looks over at us, her eyes watering.

"Mara, are you crying?" I ask and put my arm around her.

She pulls away and wipes her eyes. "No, it's the damn garlic." She says and looks pointedly at Amber.

"I need it for protection." Amber says prissily.

"Anyways," Patricia starts, her nostrils flaring. She sighs and looks around. "Ok, what I'm about to tell you is something you can't tell anyone, not Trudy, not the guys, not even your dream diaries."

We all nod. "We'll shut up for you." I say.

Patricia smiles appreciatively.

She takes a deep breath and blurts it out.

"I think I might be pregnant."

None of us act surprised, and I was going to tell them right now anyway.

"No reaction? Really?" She snarls. She may not like to admit it, but Patricia loves drama.

I look down, ashamed.

"I think I might be too." I say.

"Me too." Mara says.

My friends' eyes start widening.

"Yeah, that's true for me too." Amber says and presses her lips together.

Nina looks around nervously. "I think so as well."

By now all our eyes are about the size of saucers.

"Well, this is interesting." Mara says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you kidding? This sucks. This means there'll be five babies in Anubis house. And we thought one was bad." Amber says, which is strange. Usually Amber is the one to point out the good side of the situation, not the bad.

"Ok. I have a plan. Tomorrow, we'll go to the pharmacy and get tested together." Nina says.

We all nod and share a big group hug. For the rest of the night, we rewatch the final Harry Potter movie, the Hunger Games, Terminator, and watch the original Carrie for the first time.

Nina's POV

September 16th

9:30 AM

We walk into the pharmacy holding hands. I'm really worried. What if I am? What would Fabian do?

My fears are put out of mind when we get to the pregnancy aisle. We find some of the top-notch tests and buy them.

In the pharmacy bathroom, we all go into a stall and do our things. We then put the tests in the sink and wait for two minutes.

When the timer sounds, we look at the tests.

We're all pregnant.

Tears come to Patricia's eyes and we all hug her.

"This sucks." Amber says glumly.

"Well as long as we're out, do you want to get some brunch?" I ask.

Everyone nods, wiping the tears from their eyes. I do the same.

We walk to the restaurant across the street and I see five pregnant women talking and laughing.

One of them, a blonde who looks about 33, glances over at us and her forehead wrinkles in concern.

"Hey, ladies." She calls.

We look at each other, confused, and go over to the woman.

"Hey, you look upset. Is something wrong?" She asks.

I then break down crying. My friends try to comfort me, but I just hug the total stranger.

She calms me with kind words and a pat on the back.

We sit down with the five women and order.

"So, what are your names?" A woman who looks Latina asks.

"I'm Joy Mercer, this is Patricia Williamson, Mara Jaffray, Amber Millington, and Nina Martin." Joy says.

"We're Holly Castillo, Wendy Cooper, Skyler Cooper, Jules Baxter, and Rosie Brennant." A girl who looks about 23 says.

We tell them what's going on and they nod sympathetically. "Jules, Wendy, Skyler and I are four months pregnant. And Holly's getting her baby in four months." Rosie says.

Then Jules gets an idea. "What if we could help you? We could all help you individually, but with your partner or course." Jules says.

"That sounds fun." Skyler says.

We nod in opinion. It's actually a great idea.

So let this be the start of a very strange friendship.

_xxx_

**So that's it. Here is the list of who's paired with who:**

**Jules/Evan: Amber/Alfie**

**Holly/Alex: Mara/Eddie**

**Skyler/Ramsey: Joy/Mick**

**Rosie/Marco: Patricia/Jerome**

**Wendy/Gary: Nina/Fabian**

**Please enjoy!**


	2. Hey Honey, Guess What? I'm Pregnant!

**Hey Fictionacs! I have another chapter here for you, so PLEASE REVIEW AND READ! I only had seven views today, and that made me VERY ticked off. So please, if you read this, go tell your friends! Share this with other people, and please review. Make your voice heard, because I just might pick a ROTD (reader of the day) from now on. Also, reviews make me very happy, and when I get happy, I post more often. So for those of you who like it, REVIEW! :)**

_xxx_

Patricia's POV

September 28th

10:30 AM

Today starts my official 'training' from Rosie. She says I need to tell Jerome soon, but to be honest, I have no interest in doing that.

I pull on purple lace tights and get some black shorts on over it. I get on a purple V-neck and my fake black leather jacket with my brown-black hair tucked up under a black fedora.

I walk past Jerome down the hall and his eyes glue to me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just look really hot." He replies.

I slap his chest and walk away, knowing that he's looking at me.

When I get to the park, I see Rosie sitting on a bench, talking to her swollen belly.

"Hey, Rosie." I greet her.

"Oh hi Patricia." Rosie replies.

I sit next to her and she smiles. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Well, the heartburn is bad. Also I puked about twelve times over the past three days." I reply honestly.

Rosie nods sympathetically. "That's a good sign; it means the baby's placenta is starting to form." She says.

I nod, even though I don't care. Is that terrible? This baby, to me, is just an accident. It doesn't mean that I'll be mean or neglect it, but I really don't want to be pregnant.

Rosie seems to read my mind. She turns to me, suddenly serious.

"Look Patricia, I know that now being pregnant seems like a mistake to you, but now I love my baby more than anything, even though it isn't born." Rosie says.

"How do you know?" I ask angrily.

Rosie sighs. "I know because I was in the exact same position as you three months ago."

I'm silent for a moment.

"What should I do?" I ask, feeling tears gather in my eyes again.

Rosie smiles again. "You need to tell Jerome. Besides your friends, he's going to be all you have over the next few months."

I then realize that she's right.

I take a deep breath. "Ok. But how?"

"Just tell him the truth. If he really loves you, he'll accept it." Rosie says and takes my hand. If it was anyone else, I might be hostile like I usually am. But her touch is oddly comforting.

Jerome's POV

12:00 PM

From the living room I hear the door opening. Patricia walks in a minute later, her beautiful face glowing from the warmth and sunshine.

"Hey Trixie." I greet her. She smiles a beautiful smile and sits next to me on the couch.

She leans on my shoulder and tucks her feet up on the cushion. "I missed you." I say.

"Aw, I missed you too, babe." Trixie says and kisses my neck tenderly.

I smile and feel a little tingle of pleasure.

She then straightens herself. "We need to talk about something."

I nod and turn toward her.

Patricia inhales deeply and takes both of my hands.

"I'm pregnant." She says hesitantly, as if she's about to get a slap in the face.

I feel my face stinging. "Are you ok?" I ask her.

Patricia nods and squeezes my hand.

"Do you hate me?" She asks.

I chuckle. "No. I could never hate you. I'm just a little surprised."

Patricia looks surprised as well.

"Wait, did you think I'd get angry? That... that I would leave?" I ask.

She looks at the ground and shrugs.

I chuckle again and inch closer to her.

"Trixie, I love you. So much. I'm confident that I always will. I just want you to be comfortable and okay." I say.

She smiles lightly and hugs me.

"I love you too."

Joy's POV

5:00 PM

"You told him?" Amber squeals. Patricia nods and smiles.

"He even asked if he could go to the first OB/GYN appointment." She says proudly.

I smile back. "That's amazing, Patricia." Nina says.

"Completely." Mara agrees.

There's a moment of silence and then I ask, "Do you think I should tell Mick?"

"Yes. I mean, are you going to wait until you go into labor?" Mara asks.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Let's make a deal. Tonight, after dinner, we tell our boyfriends. All of us." Nina says after seeing the skeptical look on Amber's face.

We all nod and hug.

Mick's POV

6:15 PM

"Hey babe." I greet Joy as she walks into Fabian, Eddie and my bedroom.

She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Ok, we're gonna go before this gets weird." Eddie says and takes Fabian with him out the door.

I roll my eyes at the boys and smile at Joy.

"We need to talk." Joy says and sits on my bed.

I nod and take her hand.

She gulps, which she does when she's nervous.

"I'm pregnant, Mick." Joy says.

I feel her words echo in my ears. A stinging comes to my eyes and I realize that they're tears.

"Oh, Mick." Joy says as I hang my head.

She rubs circles on my back as I weep.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"No, don't be." I sob.

I hug her and she kisses my temple.

Mara's POV

6:45 PM

I'm studying for another exam when Eddie walks into my room.

"Hey honey." I say to him.

"Hi Mars." He says and kisses my forehead.

I smile and he sits on the edge of my bed.

"Mars? What's going on? You've been acting strange and throwing up and eating weird things, like that salmon and chocolate nightmare cake." Eddie says.

I sigh and snap my laptop shut.

"Eddie, you know I love you. I really do. But you know my family comes first. And if you don't like this, I'm sorry, but I'm keeping it." I say.

"Keeping what?" Eddie asks, smiling though he's confused.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm expecting, Eddie." I say.

His blue-green eyes widen and his hand goes straight to cover his mouth.

I move over to him and hug him.

"I love you Mara." He whispers after a few minutes.

I smile and kiss his hairline. "I love you too, Eddie. Are you mad?"

He shakes his head. "Just a little tired."

I nod and let his head fall into my lap.

Alfie's POV

7:30 PM

Amber and I meet in the empty living room.

"Hey, I got your text. Is everything ok?" I ask.

Amber nods and smiles a forced smile.

"No it's not." I answer myself.

She sighs and we sit down on the couch.

"Alfie, please don't be mad at me. I love you." Amber says.

I facepalm. "Oh, no. You want to break up." I groan.

"What? No, it's not that. It's the exact opposite. I want to take our relationship to the next level." Amber says, reassuring me.

I nod and hold her hand.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you." I say.

She blushes and smiles her perfect smile.

"I'm having a baby, Alfie."

Her words hit me softly like a silent stab in the heart.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"Alfie, please don't be mad." Amber pleads.

What should I do? I'm the one who knocked her up, I should know what to do. I can't breathe. I need to say something. This is probably much harder for her than me.

"It's ok, Amber." I say.

"Really?" She asks, surprised.

I nod and smile.

"Thanks for telling me." I say and hug her.

She hugs back and I feel her smiling.

Fabian's POV

8:00 PM

A knock on my bedroom door pulls my eyes from a book to the door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Nina." I hear my lovely girlfriend's voice float through the crack in the door.

"Come in." I say happily.

Nina walks in, looking as if she's glowing. Is it just me, or for the past seven weeks has she appeared to be glowing?

"Hey, buttercup." I greet her. She smiles shyly and sits next to me.

I smile back and kiss her cheek.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"It was ok. Um, I met this woman named Wendy and she's pretty nice." Nina replies.

I nod. "Cool."

She sighs and turns toward me.

"Can we talk about something?" She asks, wringing out her delicate hands and biting her perfectly plump, pink lip.

"Yeah, sure." I say and pat the spot next to me on the bed.

She places herself on the spot where I patted and drapes her arms around my neck.

"Is everything ok?" I ask, putting a hand on her round hip.

She licks her lips with a flick of her bubble gum tongue. "Please don't be mad." Nina says, and her big blueberry eyes gaze into mine.

"Mad?" I ask, chuckling softly. "Come on Nin, just tell me."

After a moment of hesitation, she begins to speak.

"A few weeks ago I noticed that I was having a few irregular symptoms. On that Monday we had off of school, I went to the drugstore with the girls and took a pregnancy test." She says in a voice barely above a whisper.

I nod, my eyes flicking down to her abdomen. When I look back up, I see her head hanging somberly.

When she looks up, I see that her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

I place a hand on her cheek and feel a tear wet the side of my hand.

"Hey, look at me, Nina. What's the matter? Why are you crying?" I ask worriedly.

The glassy tears spill over onto her cheeks and she looks down at her toes as if she's ashamed.

"I'm pregnant." She says in a voice that's barely above a whisper.

A blanket of silence settles on us. The only thing I can hear is the once in a while beat of my heart, as loud as thunder.

"I'm sorry, Fabian." Nina says through sobs.

"I-I'm ok. It's ok, Nina." I say and hug her as she cries into my chest.

Wendy's POV

8:45 PM

I'm folding laundry with Gary when my home phone rings (I smashed my old one).

I answer it and hear Nina.

"Hey, Wendy?" She asks.

I smile. "Hi Nina! How are you? Is everything ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, everything's great. I just called to tell you something." Nina replies.

"Mhm?"

"I told Fabian about the baby."

I nod and remember when I first told Gary about our son. He smiled and jumped up and cried with happiness.

"How did he take it?" I ask.

"He was quiet for a minute, but then he understood. He even asked if he could go to my OB/GYN appointment next week." She says.

I smile. "That's great, Nina! Oh, I have to go. Gary and I are doing laundry. But I'm so proud of you for telling him."

I hear Nina smile. "Ok! Thank you so much, Wendy. I'm really very grateful. Bye!"

"Bye, Nina!"

I hang up and Gary asks, "What was that about?"

"Oh, that girl Nina that I've been helping? She finally told her boyfriend that she's pregnant." I reply.

Gary puts his arms around me. "I'm so glad we were ready."

I smile and kiss his cheek. He pats my abdomen.

"Five more months."

Eddie's POV

October 5th

11:30 PM

I walk out of Fabian, Mick and my room into the living room from our weekly 'Call of Duty Showdown,'

Mara is nibbling on some wheat crackers.

"Hey, Mars." I greet her, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi Eddie." She replies with a smile.

I grab a banana and sit next to her.

"Do you think we should tell Trudy and Victor and your dad?" Mara asks out of the blue.

I almost choke on my banana.

Mara rubs my back so that I don't choke.

"You ok?" She asks.

I nod and sigh, taking her hands in mine.

"Mara, I do want to tell them. But I want to do it in like five months." I say.

Mara scoffs. "I'll be showing by then, doofus." She says.

"Really?"

"No, I'm just kidding. Of course I will!"

I hold up my hands. "No need to snap."

"Sorry, I just think you need to be informed. Just like your parents, Trudy, Victor, and especially my parents."

I sigh a stressed sigh.

"Fine. But can we do it today, so we can get it over and done with?" I ask.

Mara nods. "I think the other girls should tell their parents as well." She says.

"I can't make that happen, sorry." I say.

"Yeah, but you can encourage the guys to. Seriously, Eddie. I trusted you enough to let you have a baby with me. Help me make sure that I chose the right person." Mara says and walks out.

Well, that was a slap in the face.

Mick's POV

12:15 PM

Eddie walks into our room and stands in the middle of the room. Jerome and Alfie are in there with us.

"Bro, you ok?" I ask.

"No." He replies.

"Will you tell us why?" Jerome asks.

Eddie sits on his bed.

"Do you know why they all got pregnant together?" At this, us guys shake our heads.

"Because the fates wanted us to be together, all of us. All of us are best friends through thick and thin. And our kids will be best friends. We're all destined to be together. Our kids, their kids, and all of our descendants." Eddie says.

Alfie chuckles. "Dude, you're going crazy."

"Maybe he's not." Fabian says.

We all look at Fabian out of surprise.

"There are billions of people in the world. Somehow all of us guys found our soul mates, five girls out of all those billions. We've devoted our lives to them. They chose us to have a baby with, and even though it was unplanned, we should be happy that they trust us enough to have a baby with us." Fabian says, speaking his words of wisdom.

We're all silent.

"Whoa," I finally say.

The guys laugh.

"We should all tell Mr. Sweet. Tomorrow." Eddie says.

"Wait... you still call your dad Mr. Sweet?" Jerome asks, cracking up.

We all snicker, except for Eddie, who just looks annoyed.

"Anyways, how do you feel about telling?" Eddie asks.

"Ok, I guess." Alfie says.

"We shouldn't be ashamed of the girls showing their love for us in the form of a baby. It just means they REALLY love us." I say.

Everyone looks at me weird.

"When did you become smart?" Jerome asks.

Fabian's the first to laugh. We all join in.

"Ok, fine. We'll tell." Jerome says.

We all then play video games for the rest of the afternoon.

Alfie's POV

October 6th

3:30 PM

"What do you mongrels want?" Victor snarls.

"There's the old Victor spirit!" I joke. Nobody looks amused.

We're all in Mr. Sweet's office now. Amber has been throwing up more than usual today, so every now and then she squeezes my hand.

"Why did you call this meeting? Edison, are you in trouble?" Mr. Sweet asks.

"Do you HAVE to call me that, Dad?!" Eddie exclaims.

Jerome, Mick and I chuckle.

"Yes, dearies, I was wondering the same as Eric. Is everything alright?" Trudy says.

Eddie takes a deep breath and I see Mara rubbing circles on his back.

"So, I wanted to give you a gift." Eddie says and hands his father a wrapped item.

Mr. Sweet opens it and I see that it's a copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting **(don't own this, but it's a great resource)**.

"Edison, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Sweet asks.

"We're pregnant." Eddie says.

Mr. Sweet's jaw drops. Victor is furious. Trudy looks excited.

"So are we." I say.

Everyone's reactions grow stronger.

"Yeah, basically all of us are." Mick says.

Victor's brow is wrinkled and his nostrils are flared.

"Well jeez Victor, don't blow up." I murmur. Amber slaps my chest and Jerome snorts from trying to hold back the laughter.

"Edison, I am extremely disappointed in you." Mr. Sweet says.

Mara looks down, ashamed.

"But, since there are no school rules prohibiting children from living on campus, there is nothing I can do to punish you." Mr. Sweet continues.

We all let out a whoosh of air, so relieved that we can at least keep our education.

"I will not allow five more people in Anubis house. I simply will NOT." Victor says, slamming his hands on Mr. Sweet's desk.

"Victor! Pull yourself together!" Mr. Sweet exclaims.

"I think the simplest thing to do here is to have them share rooms and the children will move in with them." Trudy pipes up to break the silence.

"Absolutely not!" Victor yells. Amber flinches and I hold her close.

"Victor, I have had enough. That is very sensible, Trudy. One couple will need to take the attic or the cellar, but that is a great idea until college." Mr. Sweet praises Trudy. She smiles and steps back.

"Alright, I don't think we have anything more to talk about. I will phone your parents and you will meet them Saturday." Mr. Sweet says.

We all nod and start to go to 3rd period.

"Except for Edison and Mara." Mr. Sweet adds stiffly.

Oh, poor Eddie.

Mara's POV

12:00 PM

Oh crap. I really had to pee before Mr. Sweet called Eddie and I back in.

I look at Eddie nervously. He nods and mouths 'it's ok.'

We sit down in the two chairs in front of Mr. Sweet's desk.

"Edison, I am very upset with you. I thought your mother raised you right. And Mara. One of our best students, a shoo-in for valedictorian." Mr. Sweet says. I feel shame cover me.

"Don't pick on Mara." Eddie says, starting to stand.

"Eddie, it's-" I start, but Eddie cuts me off.

"No, it's not ok," He interrupts. "Mara is my girlfriend and I love her. I love her more than anything. Nothing is going to keep me away from her, not even any of your stupid rules."

Tears fill my eyes. I reach for his hand and he takes it.

"I don't care what you think about this. Mara is my soul mate, I'm sure of it." Eddie says.

"Edison, I trust that you know what's best for you. But please try to make sure this doesn't happen again before you're married and ready." Mr. Sweet says.

I'm surprised, but Eddie then nods. "That's what I thought."

We then walk out hand in hand.

"That was really brave. That stuff about me being your soul mate and you not caring." I say in the hall as I hear the bell for lunch.

"I know, but you are my soul mate." Eddie says. Students are starting to come in the hall.

"And that's why I'm doing this." He continues and gets on one knee. I gasp and exclaim, "Eddie!"

My peers are staring at us. I look over at them and they just smile.

He reaches into the side pocket of his jeans and pulls out a small black velvet box.

I feel tears fill my eyes again, but this time they're tears of joy.

"Mara Jaffray, will you marry me?" He asks and pops open the box.

I gasp again at the ring. It's beautiful. A large diamond is surrounded by six others, three in front and behind. A gold band is supporting it and it gives the ring the perfect touch.

Everyone's staring at us, but I feel like we're the only two people in the world.

I nod through my tears. "Yes?" Eddie asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim and hug him as he stands up.

My peers are clapping and cheering.

I kiss him full on the lips and feel amazing.

_xxx_

**You like it? Yeah you do! You know you do! Next chapter I'll have the What to Expect characters come in a little more, and our HOA kids will tell the 'rents.**

**I have this new thing that I'm trying out. If I don't get 3 reviews five days after this goes up, I DON'T post anymore! Muah ha ha. So, if three of you AMAZING seven readers review, I post more. And who knows? I might even have a ROTD in your name soon... and I might even post my ROTD's on Facebook.**

**So, you see this little button below me? Yeah? See that? CLICK IT THREE TIMES (or more if you want to make me really happy) OR ELSE! :)**


End file.
